1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanning unit, and an apparatus including the optical scanning unit such as an image forming apparatus or a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an optical scanner package that scans a surface using light from a light source is known.
The optical scanner package includes a light transmission window disposed on a light path from the light source and a rotatable mirror that reflects the light transmitted through the light transmission window to the light transmission window. The light scanner package also includes an optical deflector that deflects the light from the light source to the surface. With the light from the light source, an irregular image, such as a virtual image, may be generated on the surface.